Wireless Internet accessing methods from access points known as “Hot Spot” have been strongly developed for a number of years. In particular, a number of establishments, such as restaurants, train stations and airports, offer this type of access to users.
In this case, the known methods are as follows:
the user buys an Internet access card from the establishment. An identifier and a password are registered on this card, which are the authentication parameters of the user for the WI-FI session. Using these identifiers, the user can then log in, and, generally, an Internet banner page corresponding to the page of the establishment is displayed.
The user can also pay for this service by debiting his telephone bill by means of a text message (SMS), or directly to an SSL bank Internet session using a credit card.
Such a method is dictated by economic considerations, since the establishment intends to make the user pay for his right of access from its equipment and thus the use of its wireless access Hot Spot point.
In all the known cases of the prior art, this service is charged to the end user.
This invention intends to give a solution to the prior art by providing to the user the possibility of automatically connecting to the Internet from his mobile station, and in addition, free of charge.
The prior art also knows of procedures for supplying free access to wireless networks through advertising.
In particular, document US 2002/087335 (MEYERS) describes a method for displaying advertising content on a user station connected on the wireless network. However, this document does not describe the displaying of these contents according to a predetermined timing, the contents can therefore be provided to the user at any given moment. Thus, nothing ensures that the end user will read or see the content, which is disadvantageous from an economic point of view. In addition, the method described in this document requires a preliminary authentication of the end users before the implementation of the method.
This invention intends to find a solution for these drawbacks.